Alivio
by Sicaru
Summary: ¿Cómo fue el primer día de los Strauss? ¿Qué fue lo que pasaba por la mente de Lisanna es esos momentos? La vida a veces es cruel, aún si eres un inocente niño. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


Pues he aquí con la sopa. Me ha costado un poco hacerlo, más porque no hay tanto desarrollo en el personaje de Lisanna. Pero después de matarme la cabeza lo he conseguido. (No he podido evitar poner mención de Bixanna ewé)

 _Hola - recuerdos_

Hola- Lisannas's POV

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el reto Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Mirajane! ¡Elfman!-_

-¡ _Lárguense!-_

 _-¡La niña se ha convertido en el demonio!-_

 _-¡Ustedes son una maldición!-_

 _-¡¿Papá!?-_

 _-¡MAMÁ! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado!?-_

 _-Lisanna… ¡tienes que vivir!_

* * *

Y desperté del sueño. Otra vez esa pesadilla… ¿acaso no puedo olvidarla? Ya han pasado 13 años desde aquel suceso. ¡Olvídala ya Lisanna! Ahora estás con tu familia. Mirajane y Elfman siguen vivos junto a ti. No estás muerta, ya no estás en Edolas, has regresado con tus hermanos.

Tú siempre perteneciste a Fairy Tail, a tu verdadera familia. Ellos siempre te han querido, todos. Allí hay personas muy importantes para ti, Natsu siempre te lo ha recordado. Debes estar orgullosa de la familia que tienes, ellos siempre son muy cálidos. Sólo trata de ser muy feliz

-¡Lisanna! Han llegado nuevos compañeros, ven aquí para recibirlos-

-Ya voy Mira-nee…-

¿Nuevos compañeros? No han llegado nuevos integrantes en varios meses… me pregunto cómo serán. Espero que sean más tranquilos que todos los locos de aquí. Hablando de locos, ¿vas a aceptar la invitación de Bixlow? Ese tipo es muy raro, pero tiene sus atributos como sus ojos...ahh... esos ojos tan intensos... Espera, ¿qué estás pensando? Pero volviendo al tema… ¿recuerdas tu bienvenida? Fue un día muy hermoso. Un día en donde conociste la verdadera felicidad, un día en donde viste la sonrisa sincera de tu hermana. Un día lleno de alivio.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _Hoy nos vamos a unir a un "gremio". Mi hermana dice que vamos a estar muy seguros allí, pero ni siquiera sé lo que signifique estar en ese lugar. Elfman está llorando, la verdad es que yo también quiero llorar. Apenas hace una semana que nos exiliaron de nuestro pueblo natal a la fuerza, porque somos anormales. Sólo venimos de una familia de magos, y no sabemos si tenemos algún tipo de magia._

 _Hemos estado vagando por muchas ciudades. Tenemos hambre y sed, pero ya no tenemos quien nos brinde esos beneficios. Nuestros padres han muerto y sólo quedamos nosotros tres. Soy muy pequeña para soportar esto, ya no quiero sufrir._

 _Dicen que a Mira-nee la poseyó un demonio, pero en realidad sólo descubrió su tipo de magia: "Demon Soul". Ella me dijo que tuvo que "madurar" muy rápido por nosotros, que aunque no le gustase tuvo que hacerlo. También me dijo que su magia está maldita… ¿cómo es que alguien tan fuerte como Mira pueda ser maldita? A veces en las noches mientras Elf-nichan y yo "dormimos", podemos escuchar el llanto de ella diciendo que lo siente. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que sentir? Estamos todos juntos, eso ya es una bendición..._

 _¿Por eso quiere que nos unamos a un "gremio"? …_

 _Sólo quiero verla sonreír. Sólo quiero ver a Elfman feliz. Sólo quiero volver a sentir el calor de un hogar. Sólo necesitamos alivio_

* * *

 _¡Por fin llegamos! Actualmente estamos en una ciudad llamada Magnolia… es realmente hermosa. Mira-nee me explicó que un gremio es un lugar en donde los magos se reúnen y hacen misiones. Sinceramente no sé si pertenezca a éste lugar… ¿yo tengo algún tipo de magia? Aún no lo sé. Sólo espero que nos traten bien._

 _Cuando entramos todo es colorido, y hay una especie de "marca" en todas partes. ¿Qué significará? …_

 _-¡Por favor ayúdenos! – dijo mi hermana a las personas de aquel lugar. – ¡O si no se las verán conmigo!-_

 _Un anciano se está acercando… Es muy bajito, casi como yo. En la espalda lleva una capa con aquella "marca"… ¿será el líder? Todos nos están observando… tengo miedo._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el anciano_

 _¿Nosotros?... pues sinceramente ya ni siquiera sabemos quiénes somos en realidad._

 _-Soy Makarov Dreyar, maestro del gremio Fairy Tail-_

 _-¡Sólo ayúdenos! No tenemos padres ni un lugar a donde ir. Nuestra hermana decidió venir aquí porque le dijeron que nos ayudarían… porque los magos resuelven problemas.- exclamé_

 _-Bueno, en ese caso déjenme hacerles una pregunta… ¿qué significa la magia para ustedes?-_

 _-La magia es algo que sólo arruinó nuestras vidas, sólo sirve para resolver cosas. ¡Por culpa de la magia nos arrebataron todo! - dijo mi hermana._

 _¿Sólo arruinó nuestras vidas? Nuestros padres ocupaban magia… ellos no eran malos. Su magia siempre nos sacó sonrisas. ¿Realmente la magia es mala?_

 _-Pequeña… La magia es muy poderosa pero existe por una razón… no es una habilidad milagrosa. Es la combinación del espíritu que fluye en la naturaleza y se encarna en nuestro ser. Necesita habilidad mental y concentración. En resumen: ¡la magia es el flujo de nuestra propia alma! ¡No se puede progresar en la magia si no crees en ella! ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail!-_

 _\- ¡Aye!- corearon todos los de aquel lugar_

 _¿La magia es el flujo de nuestra alma?_

 _-¿P-Podemos quedarnos aquí?- dijo Elfman_

 _¿Quedarnos?_

 _-Claro, pero tendrán que enfrentar diferentes obstáculos. A veces no es una vida sin preocupaciones, pero siempre tendrán el apoyo de todos y siempre los protegeremos -_

 _Mis hermanos están llorando… ¿acaso ellos también morirán por nosotros?_

 _-¿Eso significa que nos salvarán de todo? – dije_

 _-Con esto no te estoy salvando. Simplemente te estoy mostrando un nuevo camino hacia el mañana-_

 _Cierto. Podemos salir adelante nosotros mismos, pero tendremos siempre la mano extendida de nuestros compañeros._

 _-Uhm... ¿Qué significa Fairy Tail?-_

 _-Nadie sabe si las hadas tienen cola o no. Ni siquiera se sabe si existen en realidad. Ahí está el eterno enigma, la eterna aventura. Por eso se llama Fairy Tail.-_

 _Fairy Tail... ¡Qué lindo! Estoy segura que en este lugar seremos muy felices._

 _-Ahora necesitan tener la marca del gremio. ¿Dónde la quieren?-dijo el maestro_

 _Marca... Con esto todos sabrán que tenemos familia, que no estamos solos._

 _-La quiero en mi pierna izquierda.- dijo mi hermana_

 _¿Dónde la pongo?... Si quiero ayudar a mi hermana, en el mismo lugar que ella._

 _-¡Yo igual!-_

 _-Lisanna no la pongas en el mismo lugar que yo, sería extraño. No somos gemelas- bramó un poco enfadada Mira_

 _Oh pero yo la quería en el mismo lugar._

 _-Entonces...uhm...en mi hombro. EL izquierdo.- exclamé muy emocionada._

 _-Yo en el cuello por favor-dijo Elfman_

 _-Muy bien. Con esto ustedes serán oficialmente miembros de Fairy Tail-_

 _-¡GRACIAS!- gritamos al unísono Mira, Elfman y yo con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail-_

 _Y otra vez sentí alivio. Ya no tenía miedo, porque ahora tenía personas que me protegían. ¡Y yo lucharé por y con ello!_

* * *

Gracias, Fairy Tail.


End file.
